


Crepes for Christmas

by RoryChaze



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale bakes crepes for Crowley, Baking, Christmas Fluff, Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Food, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryChaze/pseuds/RoryChaze
Summary: Aziraphale bakes crepes for Crowley as a Christmas gift. Crepe recipe included!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Crepes for Christmas

Aziraphale bustled around his kitchen, marveling in the thought that Crowley would be coming over this Christmas morning and that he would be eating a meal that he, Aziraphale, prepared completely himself. No. Miracles. 

He gulped. _Oh dear,_ he thought, _maybe I should just go pick up his favorite spicy curry from around the corner._ He slowly folded some cream into the bowl and looked around at the mess he had created already, _No. No, I’ve already gone through this much trouble for that snake._ He smiled with a hint of smugness and consulted the recipe again.

**_Creamy Strawberry Crepes_ **

**_Preparation Time:_ ** _1 Hour_

**_Ingredients:_ **

_3 Large Eggs_

_125 ml of Milk_

_125 ml of Water_

_60 g of Butter, Melted_

_95 g of Flour_

_3 g of Salt_

_225 g of Cream Cheese_

_155 g of Confectioners Sugar_

_15 ml of Lemon Juice_

_5 g of Lemon Zest_

_3 ml of Vanilla Extract_

_240 ml of Heavy Cream, Whipped_

_800 g of Strawberries_

**_Baking Instructions:_ **

**_Step 1._ ** _Place the eggs, milk, water, melted butter, flour, and salt in the pitcher of a blender; blend until smooth._

 **_Step 2._ ** _Blend the cream cheese, confectioners' sugar, lemon juice, lemon zest, and vanilla with an electric mixer until smooth. Gently fold in the whipped cream._

 **_Step 3._ ** _Heat a lightly oiled griddle or non-stick skillet over medium heat. Pour or scoop the batter onto the griddle, using approximately 3 milliliters for each crepe. Tip and rotate pan to spread batter as thinly as possible. Flip over when the batter is set and the edges are beginning to brown. Cook until the other side begins to brown. Stack finished crepes on a plate, cover with a damp towel and set aside._

 **_Step 4._ ** _To serve, fill each crepe with 42 grams of sliced strawberries and 40 grams of the cream cheese filling, roll up and top with a small dollop of the cream cheese filling and more sliced strawberries._

Aziraphale smiled again at the thought of Crowley eating his homemade… _handmade_ crepes! He continued baking in earnest, wincing a little as his hand hit the hot pan on the stove. 

After a while, he had six lovely looking crepes sitting on a decorative plate he remembered being gifted from the Grecians. Okay, four lovely looking crepes since the first two were undercooked and weeping slightly. Alright, two lovely looking crepes since the second two were definitely overcooked and a slightly burned on one side. But, there were certainly two lovely looking crepes that had to be delicious. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ “Angel! Open up! I’m starving!”

 _And right on time,_ Aziraphale marveled as he touched up the Christmas tree in the corner of his flat with a small miracle of sparkle and lighting, and straightened his waistcoat before opening the door.

“Crowley!” He rubbed his hands together, then held one out to welcome Crowley in. “I just finished our breakfast. If you would be so kind as to sit with me and enjoy them.” 

Crowley stopped at the small table and cocked his head. He watched Aziraphale as the angel bustled over with serving utensils and began scooping the best crepes onto a plate and set them at the opposite chair. “You made crepes.” 

“Ah, yes. I made crepes for us!” he said excitedly as he moved one of the overcooked and one of the undercooked crepes to a plate he sat in front of himself, “I figured it was time to try baking again. You know I do so love the food humans are able to wonderfully create. Like miracles unto themselves! Please, sit!” He motioned again at the chair behind the plate with the good crepes. 

“You gave me the best ones.” 

Aziraphale blushed and sat down, “Y-yes. I’m a tad ashamed that my first few attempts were less than perfect.” 

Crowley hovered over Aziraphale and said quietly, “You enjoy the company of a demon that is less than perfect.” He then swiftly kissed the top of Aziraphale’s head, sat a beautifully wrapped box down beside the angel, and darted into his seat picking up his fork and knife. “Thank you.” 

“Oh!” Aziraphale was halfway to putting a bite into his mouth, but put his bite down and smiled softly at Crowley. “Not at all, my dear. Thank you, and Happy Christmas.” 

Crowley’s mouth turned up slightly at the sight of Aziraphale’s smile, “Indeed, Angel, Happy… er, Christmas.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For Claiborne -- have fun reading and baking and let me know how the crepes turn out! 
> 
> Recipe Ingredients Conversions:  
> 3 Eggs  
> 1/2 Cup Milk  
> 1/2 Cup Water  
> 3 Tablespoons Butter, Melted  
> 3/4 Cup Flour  
> 1/2 Teaspoon Salt  
> 1 (8oz) Package Cream Cheese  
> 1 1/4 Cup Confectioners Sugar  
> 1 Tablespoon Lemon Juice  
> 1 Teaspoon Lemon Zest  
> 1/2 Teaspoon Vanilla Extract  
> 1 Cup Heavy Cream, Whipped  
> 4 Cups Sliced Strawberries


End file.
